


A Holiday Without Sentiment

by alliancedogtags



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, does this count as sad fluff??, grumpy shepard, idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliancedogtags/pseuds/alliancedogtags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why celebrate when others cannot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday Without Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last night when I was half asleep to celebrate. Let's party over broody Shepard.

He doesn’t celebrate Valentines day. In fact, he sleeps for most of it. There’s wine in the lounge and sweets in the mess, but the Commander ignores it all.   
“There’s a war going on, Kaidan.” It’s grumpy. Shepard’s grumpy. He remembers a younger CO, one who had sat in the SR-1 and popped candy hearts while joking around with their squad.  
Time put a rift in the man. So he slept to ignore the thoughts of broken families, or split lovers, widows and widowers of the Reaper War.   
Kaidan understands, though. So he turns the comms off, strips to his briefs and slides under the covers beside the sleeping lump of broodiness as though he owns the place.   
“I love you,” is enough of a sentiment when it’s whispered against the back of Shepard’s neck when he sleeps. The way his stomach relaxes under Kaidan’s palms as he falls asleep beside Shepard is enough of an answer, as well.


End file.
